


Losses and Gains

by ArrowFlysStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: Clint falls from an broken arrow and meets a young deaf boy in  the hospital
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Losses and Gains

It had been a difficult mission , he had been high up to give vantage point as the inhuman beasts attacked Manhattern . Somewhere underneath him the beasts had broken the support of the building he was on, he felt the floor underneath his feet crash , all there was was the air as he began to fall

Still he had an arrow for this , Grabbing the grappling hook arrow he shot it into the air , and the thing refused to deploy . The arrow hit his target but it didnt turn into what he needed . That had never happen before . All he had now was air, and his circus training . The last thing he remebered was Tash calling his name over the comms as he hit the Ambulance. His body taking most of the impact

He woke up in the Accident room in the local hospital “Mr Barton can you hear me “ 

The voice spoke , he struggled to catch a few words as he tried to lip read . It was going to be hard to listen to the doctor. It seemed his hearing aid had shorted out as he crashed into the ambulance “ You broke your leg in two places “ He had to stop the Doctor . He tried to speak his voice was hoarse. He felt like his father had beaten him all over again. He wanted to curl up and sleep off the injuries . Tony would fix it he always did 

The doctor said something else and he had to stop him. He placed his hand up to stop him and noted his hand was bandaged up So he had broken it or he hoped he had just sprained it “I cannot hear you “He signed in Asl that left a problem ,the Docter didnt speak ASL. Clint swore under his breath . It hurt like a bitch “Pen Paper “ He rasped . Once he had the means to communicate he wrote on the paper to call Tony . Once the team came to fetch him he would be alright. For now he could sleep with the pain relief in his system. No doubt once he woke Tash and Maria would bust his ass 

He stirred later to hear a child complaining to his mother about his hearing aid .Well he could hear the Mom complaining the boy was talking in Asl despite his injury on his hand The kid was wearing a Iron Man shirt “Heroes dont wear hearing aids “ The boy signed “ I want to be like Iron Man” The mom was complaining that he shoudnt be breaking his aid 

“Hey Kid “ Clint rasped to get his attention “Hearing Aids can be cool “ He signed to the boy . Asl was better than talking 

“You are Hawkeye My third favourite “ Jasper signed as the mother apologised for her boy bothering him 

“Its fine “ Clint signed to the mom 

“Hey how do you know ASL” Jasper asked 

“Cause I am Deaf “ Clint pointed to his ears “ I having hearing aids Tony makes them hes clever” 

“Thats so cool Why dont you have them in now “ 

“I got hurt they got broke it sucks “ Clint motioned to the bandages He was getting sleepy again but he didnt want to stop It was hurting his hand but he showed no pain ashe contuined to talk to the boy using his hands . They had a long conversation about everything and nothing 

“I think I will wear my hearing aids Mr Hawkeye” Jasper agreed . 

Clint nodded his agreement happy he had helped one boy . He closed his eyes letting sleep take him. His body exhausted . He would wake again in the tower , where Tony and Shield Tech would put him back together again 

It was one more mark in getting his ledger clear. It was still blood red after Manhattern and he was sure in this lifetime it would never be clear again, 

But Jasper would be happy with his new Iron Man Printed Hearing Aids Sent from Jaspers number 1 Favourite - Clint Barton


End file.
